Falan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' The Word of the Builders, The Price, and the Starbase 600 game. *'Full name:' Falan, Ane icons do not translate to flat language. *'Birthplace:' Earth *'Race:' Ane *'Parents: Father:' Torban Mother: Baelan *'Siblings:' (Out of Mother) Gelderban, Morlan & Lezban, Goban (twin), Aleilan *'Birthdate:' March 17, 1964. *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.2 meters at the shoulder (11.3 hands) *'Weight:' 190 kg. (420 lbs) *'Build:' Average *'Marital status:' Bonded, in an eight way mating weave. Bonban, Tinilan, Dorban, Renlan, Felban, Wealan, and Gorban. She has borne children by every male in the weave. *'Description:' Falan is an Ane of typical height and weight. What is unusual is her white coat. Her mane and tail are black and her flank band is average. *'Skin coloring:' Typical Ane blue-black. *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' White body; black mane, and flank band. *'Routine Activities:' Connected to the All. Like the other Speakers she is never really out of connection. This makes interaction with non-telepaths a chore she usually avoids without good reason. There is more than one Speaker, that is why there is a First Speaker. Falan is the only Speaker that is publicly known of. The rest live in quiet anonymity *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Speaker. An unexplained position within the All that has something to do with maintaining the space/time connection to the All. The Ane have been asked and they can't really explain it. You need to be mentally wired like an Ane to understand the explanation. It is believed that Charles Holly spent way too much time really trying ti get it. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, and doesn't really care. *'Group Affiliations:' The All. *'Personality:' Mellow. Falan is professionally a laid back person. She has been called "spacey". Being she is in constant connection with the All and is really doing her best not to bulldoze you with that, it is a realistic viewpoint. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Have fun. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Speaker of the All. It makes dealing with non telepaths difficult. This is corrected to a great extent by the so called "Crown of the All" a headdress fitted with Aurora power crystals that gives her a boost in dealing with non-telepaths. A buffer actually, it provides a barrier between what is going in her head and what she is presenting to you. White: She is the only known white Ane and the result of a rare mutation that caused the color markers for her coat to be missing. None of her children share this trait as any color marker in the male overrides her lack of a color marker. All her babies are the color of dad. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic foes of the All and the Federation. She doesn't get out enough to develop personal enemies. *'Special Abilities:' Typical Ane abilities. Her close connection with the All makes using the Express second nature. It is the one real advantage to the Speaker position. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Typical Ane disadvantages, magnified by her job. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Falan is part of the small Earth Ane population. She was twelve years old when Jerry LaSaille saved her mother and became bonded with Aleilan her sister. At the age of thirty she traveled to Savanna to learn to be one of the Speakers. In 2105 she was "elected" First Speaker after the passing of Zenderban the previous First Speaker into the All. The position, if it can be called that is closely involved in keeping the All tied to the physical world. There is more than one Speaker, that is why there is a First Speaker. Falan is the only Speaker that is publicly known of. The rest live in quiet anonymity. She attended the Five Power Alliance talks in 2132. After Randal Gordan of Earth set the keynote it became obvious that something different was happening here. The debate raged around the All and the consensus jelled as the Articles of Federation were signed. Falan stepped up and added her noseprint to the document. "In the Spirit of Ansisi and her Covenant, we add our strength to this Union." was the comment she gave to posterity. Outside of that one moment in the limelight she has avoided the public eye. She loves her family, raises the occasional child and revels in the seething joy that is the All. Circumstance occasionally puts her back into the public eye. That moment of signing stamped her as the Ane "Head of State" in the eyes of Outsiders. It has been a difficult label to shake. The Ansisi creation of the Crown of the All in 2267 was a welcome relief. The psionic buffer device allowed her to deal with non telepaths, it made it easier for her to hear them and easier for her to not blow their minds. The devices have been made for the other Speakers as well. Most do not see much use. One at least spends its time in the crotch of an oom tree. On the down side the fancy jeweled headdress reinforced the Head of State label. Well, you can't have everything. Category:Characters Category:UFP Space Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek